1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shelf for a refrigerator and, more particularly, to a shelf for a refrigerator suitable to secure a space for receiving a tall stuff in a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a refrigerator, storing frozen stuffs and refrigerated stuffs, is widely adopted for a home use and an industrial use.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a refrigerator in accordance with a conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 1, a refrigerator 1 includes a freezing chamber 3 formed at either side of an upper portion and a lower portion thereof and having a receiving space for storing a frozen stuff; a refrigerating chamber 5 compartmented by a wall from the freezing chamber 3; a freezing chamber door 8 and a refrigerating chamber door 9 opened and closed forwardly of the freezing chamber 3 and the refrigerating chamber 5; a cooling air supply unit (not shown) for supplying cooling air to the freezing chamber 3 and the refrigerating chamber 5; a plurality of shelves 7 mounted in the freezing chamber 3 and the refrigerating chamber 5 and compartmenting the receiving space for receiving frozen stuffs and refrigerated stuffs.
The shelf 7 has a cantilever shape formed of a plate with a predetermined thickness, being extended from a rear wall of the freezing chamber 3 and the refrigerating chamber 5 toward the doors 8 and 9. The shelf is detachably fixed at a shelf holder 10 installed at the rear wall of the freezing chamber 3 and the refrigerating chamber 5.
That is, the shelf 7 is detachably fixed at the freezing chamber 3 and the refrigerating chamber 5 to allow a user to enlarge or reduce the space (C) between the shelves 7 according to the size of storage stuff stored in the freezing chamber 3 and the refrigerating chamber 5, in order to receive more storage stuffs into the freezing chamber 3 and the refrigerating chamber 5.
However, the conventional refrigerator has the following problems.
That is, as shown in FIG. 2, in the conventional refrigerator 1, if a tall storage stuff 11 is received thereinto, in order to secure a receiving space for the storage stuff 11, the shelf 7 is separated from the freezing chamber 3 or from the refrigerating chamber 5 and stores the storage stuff 11.
At this time, since the shelf 7 can not be mounted at the space where the storage stuff 11 is placed, a receiving space is failed to be secured around the storage stuff 11, resulting a problem that it is not possible to store more storage stuffs.
In addition, when the tall storage stuff 11 is intended to be stored, other storage stuffs which have been already received on the shelf should be all removed therefrom and the shelf 7 should be separated from the freezing chamber 3 and the refrigerating chamber 5, so that operation for storing the storage stuff 11 is complicate and hard.